This invention relates generally to premium class aircraft passenger seating, and more particularly, to an aircraft passenger suite with a defined passenger living area, wherein the seat and other surfaces within the suite adjust to cooperatively form a bed that occupies substantially the entirety of the floor space of the passenger living area.
Long haul international air carriers typically provide three classes of service for passengers: coach class, which accommodates the large majority of passengers at a relatively low fare and with minimal amenities; business class, which accommodates a relatively smaller number of higher fare-paying passengers with more amenities; and premium class, which accommodates relatively few passengers at relatively high fares with luxurious amenities, including premium food and beverages, large accommodation seating areas and the like. With the advent of larger long haul aircraft, more space is available for accommodating the travel preferences of premium class passengers who can afford to pay higher fares for more space, privacy and a more efficient work area.
Prior art long haul premium accommodations typically include a relatively large seat that moves through a wide range of motion between a full upright position for take-off, landing and dining, a partial recline relaxation position, and full recline position in which the seat back, seat bottom and footrest extend into a generally lie-flat, recumbent configuration to form a bed. In these seating units, the size of the bed is limited by the combined total surface area of the seat back, seat bottom and leg rest. Thus, the bed typically has a narrow width and short length that limits movements of the passenger and requires the passenger to sleep in only one orientation. Further, because only the seat is used to form the bed, hard surfaces adjacent the seat are left exposed, thereby decreasing sleeping comfort should the passenger come into contact with such surfaces. Prior art long haul premium accommodations typically only offer a degree of privacy, which further decreases sleeping comfort.
Accordingly, what is needed is a premium class passenger suite that overcomes the disadvantages of prior art premium accommodations in that sleeping comfort and privacy of the passenger is greatly enhanced.